Epiphany: Scorpio
by Zelha
Summary: An exploration of a certain Golden Saint's state of mind during his most trying moments. Written for the Saint Seiya Secret Santa in Ariadne's Labrys. Gift for Aurea Freniere.


I had this assignment halfway done when my laptop decided to crash on me, making me lose all the data I had. Of course, I wasn't exactly a happy camper. Here's hoping she behaves well enough for me to pull this off.

Regarding the story, this is an experiment I wanted to try. It's my first time writing a Saint Seiya story in English, and I certainly hope it is of your liking. For Aurea, I hope this can meet your expectations!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada, sadly, because he's a moron and he doesn't want to continue the Olympus Chapter. Blah.

-

**Epiphany**

-

To his surprise, death was a warm sensation.

The gathered energy of the twelve most powerful men in the world of humans was scorching hot, so hot that he felt his soul almost bursting out from his chest. That was what humans liked to call hope, he realized with a wicked smile.

Reflecting on his past life, he concluded that he had had a nice way of living, regardless of how many mistakes he had made, regardless of how many lives he had taken, all in the name of a lie.

For Scorpio Milo, this was merely a part of his nature as one of the merciless assassins of Sanctuary. It wasn't sensible to continue mulling over the battles he'd fought and the moments he had experienced as a Saint of the Goddess of Wisdom. He really wasn't keen on recalling the blunders he had committed, either. Like what happened with Albiore, for example, that was just a horrible, horrible mistake. A mistake disguised as an order from a madman.

But then again, for someone like him, proud as hell and confident in his abilities, ever the Celestial Scorpion, being contemplative really wasn't his forte.

The past had to be remembered but not pondered about, he had sentenced once.

The irony was, that the person he had said those words was a few meters away, eyes closed, concentrating his energy as much as the others.

Being Milo's sole friend was something only a person with a cool head was able to pull off. Camus, of course, had been the perfect friend for him. Listening to his rants without complaint, pulling him back from one of his rages with just a few carefully chosen words, covering his ass during Milo's escapades to the outside world, when the Scorpion's instincts demanded the thrill of the hunt a hetaera's favors, or maybe a blonde tourist he was not going to see ever again.

After Camus' death, he realized that the rest of his comrades were also _friends_. Seiya and the others had taught them a lesson in bonds and brotherhood. Hyoga had been crystal clear regarding those principles when facing him in the Eighth Temple. This was Milo's first reality check, as well as Mu, Aioria and Aldebaran's. Shaka was too absorbed within his role, so he wasn't around much, but he was also another who had been forced to see the light in a decisive way. Master Dohko, who knew the whole truth, was too busy with his surveillance of Athena's seal, so he left the rest of the Saints to deal with themselves on their own.

Following the Bronze Saints' invasion in Sanctuary, he had opened his eyes to something he never thought possible for him. He had always assumed that, as the cold-blooded assassin of the Pope, he was to be left alone, never allowed to interact with others. He was to be alone, in every possible way, not showing emotion, not showing any weakness.

And then Mu and Aioria came around, asking him about his experiences, trying to get to know him better, something ludicrous for people that lived in the Temples for the most important period of their lives, but after Saga's takeover, something perfectly understandable.

Dohko's energy allowed his presence to be felt, and he realized that even miles and miles away, he had a comprehensive ear that _wanted_ to listen to him.

For the loner Assassin, the cold Scorpion Judge, this was something he didn't have the slightest idea of how to deal with. He thought Camus had been the only one that had put up with him out of pity.

Then Poseidon was awakened from his slumber and threatened the world, sending the Bronze to a battle _they_ should have fought. But Roshi – Dohko – had been very specific about leaving that battle for them. They were going to need all the energy for something bigger, something darker, something completely out of their league.

He hadn't understood at the time, and had ranted to an equally angry Golden Lion in frustration about the impotence of those kids fighting for their lives and the world in a battle that almost took everything they had.

But unsurprisingly, Aries Mu had backed the Libra Saint and prevented them from going to Atlantis.

The relief he had felt when the Bronzes came back with Athena among them was something that he wasn't going to admit in a million years. But noticing that his best friend's pupil was missing an eye made him realize that losses were everywhere in every way, and this was something Milo didn't know how to approach.

The Cygnus Saint wasn't mourning his loss, though, but surprisingly, the loss of an old friend. After much pondering, he realized that his opponent had been the last tie he had with his Master, and with that reasoning Milo could understand why he was so sad about the whole ordeal.

Nevertheless, he didn't say anything to Hyoga. After all, he only knew about blood, death, judgments, honor... and the Goddess.

He knew nothing of comforting a friend.

Then the Goddess still allowed them – _him_ – to live under her gracious wing, understanding that her Saints were much more than mere dogs of war. She smiled when he approached her, asking tentatively about her wellbeing after a sleepless night of tossing and turning. All of them had felt her restless nights, but only he, the always blunt and to the point Scorpion, had been courageous enough to approach the mythic Avatar of Wisdom. Athena had smiled because she knew how worried they were about her, and how _he_ had felt about kneeling in front of her.

Maybe that was why she did let him have his way when he faced Kanon in the Pope's Chambers in Her presence. Maybe because she knew they needed to have a confirmation, to really see if Saga's brother was on their side. Then Kanon had shown him that steely determination of his, something he could relate to because it was just like his own.

The second reality check was delivered by the hand of a Kyoto of Hades. Facing Radamanthys had been a blow to his pride and his confidence. Milo, along with Aioria and Mu, had been defeated ignominiously in a battle in which they truly had no chance for victory.

His pride had been the first thing that froze in that damned Cocytus, and the first thing that heated his hand as he took out the Specters in their way to Hades' Throne Room.

There, he heard something about Hades' protective field in the Castle when they finally gathered in front of the Wailing Wall, soothing his wounded pride somewhat. Funnily enough, they were informed of Kanon's sacrifice, taking out Radamanthys and showing with this feat that he was, indeed, a true Saint of Athena. Milo also realized that his test had been just that, a test, for Saga's younger twin. He was as powerful as his elder brother, which was pretty much obvious.

And now there they were, sharing a last word that was going to be the conclusion of a Golden Era. If Milo had been a storyteller, he would have probably said that this was what Destiny was supposed to be for them, as Sacred Saints, as Warriors of the Goddess, as transgressors of the Gods' Laws.

But then again, rhetoric and poetry really weren't his forte.

The words came and went, hurried and wise, sad and joyful, epic in their significance and meaning, something to be remembered for all the humanity, if they knew about what they were about to do. Aiolos took command, as it was his right, Saga meekly following like one more of the others. Milo realized that Saga's true nature wasn't really the one he had shown as the Pope, otherwise he wouldn't be here.

Logically, he had been suitably surprised when, with just a passing glance, saw how Aiolos's eyes had shown Saga and Shura his forgiveness. This had been the third and last reality check for him. Forgiving, accepting, letting go.

After all, they were _brothers_.

All of them.

Beyond ties of blood, beyond bonds of friendship and comradeship, this Cosmic chain that held them together was connected to their very souls, their very essence as human beings.

The feeling of all the Cosmos, burning together as one, had been the last feeling Scorpio Milo had perceived as his body vanished with the others in stardust.

The burning feeling of Athena's Love for the beautiful Earth, for the survival of the Goddess, for the salvation of Mankind, was indescribable.

And Scorpio Milo, as his soul flew away into the immensity of Death and the Afterlife, thought that it was, indeed, a nice way of dying.

Like it was supposed to be.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**A/N:** I wanted to explore Milo's state of mind while the Golden Saints were pulling their kamikaze stunt on the Wailing Wall. I realize that his character in this shot was somewhat self-centered, but it was something I've always thought of him during the series. Milo had been pretty much a prick when we first met him, and I kind of wanted to justify his change of attitude when we saw him again in Hades Sanctuary Chapter. I hope I didn't slaughter his character, though.

Also, I want to thank my beta Rapturesrevenge for proofreading this even if she did not know zilch about this particular series, hehe.


End file.
